narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Semifinals: Third Match: Echo Uchiha vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
Note: You may start at anytime at any place. BUT, this must end at 1/31/09 at 6:00 P.M. "The semifinals has now started!" The Proctor shouted. The crowd then cheers from the above. "We need the two of our contestants apporach and sign in!" Sign-in Proctor Signed in: Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 16:04, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Note: Note me at usertalk that you signed in. --Echo Uchiha 16:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) "The first contestant is in! And now, we wait for Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki!" The Proctor shouted out. --Narutokurosaki547 20:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hikaru walked sleepily to the stage, "Huh, I can fight today? Good. The guy in the real world has a meeting tomorrow, so this is a good time to start..." The two then approaches each other. "All right then, shake hands with each other." The Proctor said. Seireitou watched form the stands along with Ryun. "Heh, this should be good" said seireitou Evan stands on the side completely emotionless staring Echo. Then sits down next to Seireitou and Ryun Scarr sits in the front row with his feet up, waiting impatiently for the match to begin. I'm hungry. Monk Walks up and sits becid scarr and ands him a lollypop. Scarr's eyes widen and he thanks the man, licking the candy like a cat. "I hope Kurosaki-san wins, Echo is a meanie..." Seireitou gets a large popcorn, a large soda and nachos and starts to eat them like Goku eats, "Kurosaki better win" he said then looking towards Echo, "Maybe i couldnt get out to Echo, but.... Hikaru probably could" he said sipping his Mountain Dew. Indo looked at them, "This is going to be close. Both Uchiha and Hikaru are adept ninja." He turned to Semoiya, "What do you think?" He replied, "I think that Kurosaki has more of a chance. On the contrary, Echo seems to be strong. He hides his appearance, and that's a delicate trait of a shinobi." Echo Uchiha and Hikaru then shook hands. "All right then, BEGIN THE MATCH!" The Proctor shouted. Conversations before the Battle Ryuka grinned, sitting down beside Seireitou sipping on some soda. "Echo's gonna kick some ass...." Evan has some of Seireitou's popcorn "he better, after beating me" Echo stood carelessly, yet completely focused. "Don't die again." Hikaru smiled, "If I died, you would be disqualified, Echo." He then looked the demon boy straight in the eye, "But I don't think you could even scratch my forehead." "If you say so, old man." Echo said doubtingly. Hikaru laughed, "Of course...heh, she definitely is like you..." "Umm...Yeah, I'm sure "she" is." Said Echo, a bit confused. Seireitou smiled, "Heh, Echo doesnt stand a chance against Hikaru or me," he thought, happily drinking his Mountain Dew. "Well, it doesn't matter now," said Hikaru as he drew his Shadow Blades. "All that matters now is the fight." He then said, "Protect, Gyakujoukusariken." Two Sannin down, one to go Echo drew Akujin and twirled it once for unknown reasons. Hikaru then said, "If you don't mind, I'll go first, considering I'm an 'old man' and all." "Go ahead, I'm in no rush." Said Echo, actually more focused on a particular section of the arena... Indo looked at them, "What is this? Will someone move already?" Not even looking, he takes some of Seireitou's popcorn, and Seireitou, doesn't understand why everyone is taking his popcorn. "I agree" Evan says, as he looks down to see he's had the last of the popcorn "Sorry I'll buy you a new one'" he sighes as he buys Seireitou a new bag of popcorn. Semoiya looked at Indo, "If this doesn't get any action, the'll be disqualified. No one likes that." Ryuka frowned, glaring at the two combatants. "Come on, you lazy jerks!" He shouted. "Tear each other apart, like...." Indo saw that Ryuka didn't know what to say next, "...Two rabid dogs?" "....Yeah!" Ryuka replied. Hikaru and Echo were still standing in silence after the Proctor said to start. 15 Minutes Later Indo got fed up, "I'm going to buy me a snack!" Then he stumped off to the concestion stand. Evan jumps to the ceiling hanging up there with his chakra "Last one to fall, I'll treat to ramen" "Echo, if Hikaru doesnt beat you... i will" he said to Echo telepathecly, while focusing on Echo with his eyes. He decides not to argue and gives his popcorn to Evan. Jeez, what are those two waiting for? Can't somebody make the first move? The Proctor said and he sighs. "Okay, if somebody doesn't move in the next 15 seconds! I'm calling it quits for this battle!" The Proctor shouted. "Hey, Ryuka. The arena is pretty crowded today. I wonder what's up?" Otonami said as he came out of nowhere and he looks at the arena. Interesting match... Otonami thought. He then sits next to Ryuka and Indo. 1 hour later * *Everyone in the staduim has left* * *Seireitou fell asleep* * *Evan falls to the ground face first into Seireitous nachos* At this point Evan, and Seireitou are the last ones in the audence First Part of the Battle "Come on old man, you're wasting time." Echo said. Okay, maybe an hour was too long. The Proctor thought as he layed down on a tree. "Beginning the countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7..." The Proctor then holds up his fingers to count. Hikaru smiled and disappeared. He then slashed Echo on his back, leaving a jagged wound. Hikaru smirked and said, "There's 2 reasons that I waited this long. One, the guy who writes what I say was not here last night, and I didn't want anyone to get injured." Indo woke up, "Hey something happened!" Evan wakes up to reilize he has a face full of nachos "Hey Seireitou wake up some things happening Scarr comes back from the food stands with 27 lollipops, "SOMETHINGS HAPPENING!", Scarr said in a screaming-like voice. "Ugh....Dude, you have a girl's scream--" Ryuka's eyes widened. "Oi, something's happening!" "Let's here you scream then," Scarr said in a snobby sort of voice. In the Guardians HQ, every spectator says in unison: "Oh my God, something happened!" Hikaru, now noticably annoyed, "Okay, the next person to say 'somthing happened' will, and shall be put through the worst torture imaginable." Seireitou was snoring, "Uh... uh, stop Tsunade, im sore, uhh..". He was still asleep, regaurdless of the fight. Mizu had just appeared next to the snoring Seireitou. He sighed and said, "So this is what the 'great, powerful and mighty, not to metion modest' Sekennousama spend his free time. Maybe someone more capable should take the position." I honestly hope he's not thinking of himself, thought a man in a steel mask that had not left. Scarr looked over to see him sitting there, and his eyebrows raised. He got up and walked over, sitting next to him. Seireitou accedently kicked Mizu in the face as Mizu flew to the sky and fell flat on his face to the ground. Seireitou woke up, stretching, "Hey Mizu, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked. Mizu got up with an annoyed expression on his face. A small stream of blood was coming from his forehead, "I'm testing the density of my head, oh great and mighty Sekennousama. I feel disgusted that you've graced me with your presence." He stood up and pulled out a sheetmetal fan with dried blood on the fan. He then slapped Seireitou across his head. Mizu noticed that Seireitou had blocked the fan. Seireitou looked away in anger, and watched Echo and Hikaru going at it. "So, they are finally doing something, heh, took em a while" "Good try, your tactics are almost enough to affect me..." Echo obviously created an illusion by twirling his blade. "...Almost." S-Shiink! A blade sounded as the smell of Jinchuriki blade intoxicated the air. Echo's voice began to emit from several places at once, repeating his words, "...Almost.". Hikaru sighed and asked, "Alright, what's this?" Echo's Illusion S-Shiink! Echo's voice dimmed down as his image appeared. "Right here, it's an illusion, one conjured from Akujin's unsurpassed psychotic abilities. But that's only important where we are now." Echo slightly smirked as another attack sounded elsewhere. S-Shiink! Hikaru then started to laugh. Echo was a little confused from Hikaru's laughter. Hikaru then said, "A plain of people being killed? That's the whole illusion? You have to admit Echo, that's kinda lame." Echo had pity in his eyes. "That's actually the sound of what's going on in reality, to you in fact." S-Shiink! "I'm just making conversation until you lose consciousness." Hikaru chuckled a little, "This pathetic excuse for an illusion is supposed to make me lose the match?" He then said, "I am aware of many people dying in reality, I don't need an emo kid from the future to remind me of their deaths." He then activated his Kagirinaigan, and shattered the illusion. Seireitou was watching the fight, entertained. "Come on Hikaru, just end it!" thought seireitou in his head. "Perfect." Said Echo as he activated his Suukougan, eliminating the Kagirinaigan from use in its mighty presence. "You are truly foolish, buth then again you've probably felt that way every time you wake up in a laundry basket with a hangover." Seireitou shook his head, "Huh, echo.... you fool" thought seireitou. Hikaru was a little stunned to see that Echo had temporarilly supressed Hikaru's Kagirinaigan. He then said, "Good thing I canceled the attack. Otherwise, I'd 've been done for." He then said, "Dang...where'd you learn that anyway?" Mizu then chuckled and said, "Shishimaru has been busy. Hard to believe that he's been training Echo." He then looked over to Seireitou and said, "Who do ya think'll win?" Echo sighed with indifference. "Lord Shishimaru is always busy." Careful not to let the true intent of his words be noticed. Seireitou was silent for a minute but then smiled, "Hikaru" Shishimaru... He's a major candidate for the white book... But right now, I don' think that his training will be just enough for the Uchiha... Kurosaki-san will win this, and I can't wait to see. thought the man in the stainless steel mask. "Scarr, take out your mask and record the following events and send them to HQ when it's over," spoke the same man to Scarr. "Why me? You're the one with the magi-sensory camera. replied Scarr in a pouting voice. "Because I'm not supposed to be here, I'll get extra training from James if he finds out. Just do it." retorted the man. "Fine..." grumbled Scarr as he took out his mask from the pocket in his jacket and put it on, jumping up to the roofing and watching from there. Now to see what Hikaru can do... Echo remained silent and focused. He had everything planned, more so than ever before. He knew that Hikaru was the most powerful ninja in the world, and yet that was his greatest weakness as well. Seireitou shook his head, "I wonder if Hikaru will use Zenkai in this... no, against Echo.... that wont be necessary for either him or me" he thought as he watched. Hikaru then looked to the sky and said, "That brat Shishimaru trained you didn't he?" Hikaru sighed and then looked to Seireitou and smiled. He then said, "Echo, Seirietou's wondering if I'm going to use a new power on you. Would you like to fight me in that form?" "Be my guest." Said Echo, sighing once again and wondering he needed some sleep. "Hikaru, what are you doing? That form could kill Echo!" said seireitou to Hikaru though telepathic means. "You're the one who's wondering if I will use the form, and I will. That is the reason I waited this long." Hikaru looked to Seireitou and then sent, "Don't worry, Echo's strong. He'll just end up with a few broken bones and such. I'm still limiting my power." Hikaru looked toward Echo and said, "I might as well, but first, I'm going to fight you in my Shadow Blade's Unreleased Form." He held out his swords and said, "Protect, Gyakujoukusariken." He then smirked and said, "Here's how it'll work: I'll fight you in this form for 1 part, my Shikai in another, and so on. Seem fair?" "Alright then, doesn't make a difference to me." Said Echo, gripping Akujin. Gyakujoukusariken Vs. Akujin Unreleased Hikaru then said, "Let's begin, shall we?" He cast one of his swords at Echo attempting to trap him. Echo's body began to vibrate rapidly as the sword passed through him. "Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Said Echo, purposely missing Hikaru and engulfing the area around them in flames. Hikaru looked at the flames. He then said, "A wall of flames to limit the battlefield? How boring." He looked to Echo, "You dodged my sword. I suppose Ryun told you about what happens when you're trapped by my swords." "That's the rumor. And no, I don't beleive flames would limit the battlefield anyways." Hiakru sighed and said, "Show your Power, Shinsei Gyakujoukusariken." He looked at Echo, "We should speed this up so Mr. Proctor won't get P.O.ed at us." Shikai Hikaru then dashed toward Echo, attempting to slice him. Echo was aware of Hikaru's strength so he ducked backwards, thrusting his blade upwards to catch Hikaru's in its jagged ridges. Twisting it quickly sideways he forced it out of Hikaru's hand and placed two fingers on it before letting it hit the ground. Echo then backflipped into safety, executing a massive array of handseals in an unnoticable speed. Hikaru chuckled at the power that Echo had displayed. He retrieved his swords, and looked to where Echo was standing. He waited for the teen's attack. Echo raised two fingers and the chakra he had transfered into Hikaru's sword discharged throughout Hikaru's body, flooding him with horrific surges of electrocuting power. Hikaru recoiled from the surges and landed on the ground out cold. He then disappeared from sight. Echo then readily punched the ground and vanished in a large puff of smoke, and in a circumference around his previous standing point six Echos appeared from the ground, flying upwards into the sky. "Blade Of Amaterasu." They spoke calmly, each falling downwards with blades first. Hikaru then appeared in the center of the Echos, narrowly dodging each blade. He then said, "Why so serious? All you seem to think about is death and destruction. Why?" All of the Echo's vanished and the real one appeared on the ground. "Because as long as their is something to protect, it will need protecting. I see no point in running around and having picnics all day. I am not a protector, but a persecutor. A persecutor of what I perceive incorrect. Whether it be a form of good or evil, strength or weakness. And no matter how many times Seireitou or anyone else gives me that Ninja Academy nonsense, I will never be him. Yes I crave power, the power to leave a permanent influence on the world. Right now I don't know it if it's for better or worse, but one way or another, I will have my way." Hikaru sighed and then raised his hand and said, "I forfeit." "heh?" said Seireitou confused. "I really didn't care if I advanced anyway," said Hikaru. "And if I had to face that loser Kokuangyo Tengu, I'd have easily won." He then looked to Echo. "I'd rather face you outside of the restrictions of a tournament, Echo." "As would I." Said Echo, victorious in a manner he did not wish to conclude on. "Loser!?" yelled Suzaku angerly as everyone looked at him and he sat down, loking down. "More like 'owned'." Ryuka added. "Kids" Monk said as he walked away. "SHUT UP!" The Proctor roaored and he raised his right hand. "Winner, Echo Uchiha!" He announced.